1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles that do not use combustion engines and therefore do not require diesel, gasoline, alcohol, ethanol, additives, other liquid gases or fuels, or sets of batteries to operate. In particular, the present invention relates to Radioisotope Thermoelectric Vehicles (RTEV). More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicles having a thermoelectric power generator power source heated by commercially available isotopes.
2. Background of the Invention
For many decades now it has been recognized that there is a definite, proven, and continuing degradation of Earth's environment caused at least partially by human activities. Most countries agree that the causes of such degradation or environmental pollution are attributable to, but not necessarily limited to: (1) combustion engines burning fossil fuels; (2) smoke stacks; (3) abuse and devastation of world forests, rivers, lakes, and oceans; (4) irresponsible solid and liquid disposal methods; (5) politics; (6) standards of living; and (7) the sheer number of people living on the planet exhaling a combined 24 billion kilograms of carbon dioxide every day.
For the purpose of this invention, “air pollution” is defined as the introduction of any form of substance, gas, or element other than pure air or oxygen into the atmosphere. One of the objects of the present invention is to address the first environmental pollution problem discussed above, i.e., the burning of fossil fuels by combustion engines. Various civilian, government, and military sectors have advanced solutions for reducing or slowing down air pollution caused by combustion engines that burn fossil fuels. Governments, the public, and car companies have all pushed for more efficient combustion engines, cleaner and cheaper diesel and gasoline fuels, alternative fuel sources, hybrid vehicles, and fully electric vehicles. All of these methods are well intentioned; however, factors such as cost, politics, corporate interests, economics, and special interest groups limit their applicability.
So far the entire world has been focused on reducing one of the major sources of air pollution, i.e., combustion engines burning fossil fuels and introducing toxic emissions into the atmosphere. The reduction of burnt fossil fuels, although an admirable goal, is only a partial solution to an acute problem. One goal of the present invention is eliminating air pollution caused by combustion engines. This approach is practical, thorough, and complete, without creating deadly chemical cycles and unexpected side-effects.
Another goal of the present invention is to realize a shift from an oil-based economy to a non-oil-based global community resulting in a new “smokeless” generation. This generation will be able to retire combustion engines and the use of fossil fuels to run them. A hope is that this change will encourage more harmonious geo-political relations among the countries of the world and would result in creating a level playing field in developing economies of the world.
The thermoelectric “Seebeck effect” was discovered by German-Estonian physicist Thomas Johann Seebeck in 1821. Unlike photovoltaic technology, which generates electricity through the use of solar cells, the Seebeck or thermoelectric effect is the direct conversion of thermal differentials to electric voltage. The reverse of the Seebeck effect is the “Peltier effect,” which generates cooling. This reverse cooling/heating characteristic of thermoelectric technology is not found in the photovoltaic technology.
Since the discovery of the Seebeck effect, thermoelectric module design and construction has been mechanical, therefore having a minimal conversion efficiency. Although this mechanical construction has served industries well for more than a hundred years, it was not until some 25 years ago when innovations made by the semi-conductor industry allowed for the design and construction of conventional mechanical thermoelectric modules to chip-type design, materials, and construction. These innovations have improved the conversion efficiency, allowing for newer thermoelectric “chips,” which need more efficiency enhancements.
For thermoelectric modules or chips to work, their “hot side” must be exposed to heat. Various heating materials (such as, “heat sinks”) and configurations may be used. In the present invention, the heat sinks of choice are, but are not limited to, specially formulated carbon graphite cylindrical blocks, metals, tiles, stone, or like materials. The cylindrical shape is preferred because it affords efficient and uniform distribution of heat and cooling characteristics. The selected heat sink must be designed to be thermally conductive, but not electrically conductive, and should function as a “heating agent” only.
In order for the thermoelectric modules or chips to become hot so as to generate electricity, the heat sink must be made hot. Also, the heat sink must be able to easily absorb and retain heat for a long period of time. To make the heat sink hot, heat sources must be harnessed and/or conducted. The present invention utilizes radioisotopes as a heat source.